mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonbane
Plot Information: - Former Miskatonic University Magic Academy student Daijuuji Kurou knows little of grimoires, but what he does know terrifies him - enough that he left his university life behind, and now practices a failing detective business in the shelter of an orphanage in a quiet corner of Arkham. But just when he thought his Academy past was buried, it catches up with him and pulls him back into the dark shadows of the occult: Hadou Ruri herself appears at his door with an offer he can't refuse. The only way to combat the Black Lodge's growing magical power is to find, and retrieve, a grimoire with the power to activate the mightiest Machina of all: Demonbane. The quest to find this forbidden tome will change Kurou's destiny... forever. - It's probably sound like a typical fantasy story but it far more epic than you think. Background Information: - Demonbane is a series by Nitroplus with mecha and Cthulhu Mythos elements. Beginning as an eroge for the PC, it was ported into the Sony PlayStation 2. It also got an anime which was like only 12 episodes long though. Their are four games in the series and the second game was also bundled with a one-episode OVA. There will be new game released in 2011~2012 and the english version of 1st game is released. 'Standing in The Arena:' - A member of highest tier fictional universe, know to has been introduced many broken skills and weapons just through 2 games and 2 prequel novels, there are also an anime adoption during 2006, most people thought it was the primary canon...and take feat in there very serious. - The Arena not know much about this verse until I came around and Riverlia begin to spread it, the half late game also introduced all Great Old Ones and Outer gods, also in the Elder god ending...they also mentioned the Elder gods from the original Cthulhu Mythos. - Come back to the topic, I will tell you how strong is Demonbaneverse now: ''Anticross: - All of them is at least hypersonic+, although a few kinda lack feats but the fact that they have too broken such as mind and soulfuck, immortality or regeneration just enough make them only solo most of the HSTverse...if one of them not laughing at nuclear level attack in the near end of series. Deus Machina: '' ''- You can call them...Angel and EVA Units with magic, expect they are much more broken though, the fact that they can make themself become stronger through grimoire is worse enough...with all Deus Machinas so far combined together, even EVAverse look like small time compared to them. Lastly: - The introduced of Great Old Ones, Azathoth and Yog Sothoth gave massive power-boost for the verse, but as if they only stop at it...the elder gods appear, while there is a possibility that first two ones being much stronger than the rest. - As you see no doubt with this much power they can raped the shit out of any verse lack omnipotent...not to be mentioned even the one of Marvel Comics - even with the classic tier, they have little chance to win or even...hold on against this much, not to be mentioned broken attacks. - They introduced the strongest sword in fictional - name "Shining Trapezohedron", that can seal Azathoth, outer gods and one-shot Nyarlathotep. - And the most broken summon techniques ever in existence..."Athleta Aeternum", a skill allow Demonbane to summon infinite versions of itselfs from not only the omniverse...but also from the oblivion as well. Character Profile:'' - Elder God Demonbane - Nyarlathotep - Zanmataisei Demonbane - Gunshinkyoshuu Demonbane - Daijuuji Kurou - Al Azif - Master Therion - Tiberius - Titus - Beelzubuth - Legacy of Gold - Nameless One - Aeon Category:Verse